


In Heat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Multi, One Shot, Sex, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you are a rare, one-of-a-kind supernatural being and all of the boys are sent to research and study you. eventually you get to your species' anatomy lessons and that turns into hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/76050700367)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

You tug futilely at the ropes binding your wrists and ankles to the chair. You were sitting in some sort of dungeon in a bunker, but you were unaware of where to be exact.

The Winchesters had made sure that you were knocked unconscious before they brought you here…wherever ‘here’ was.

For the past hour or so, you had been forced to answer questions the Winchesters, and their angel friend, Castiel, had. Your kind was a rare species. Not many of you were around now-a-days, and there was practically nothing about you in the supernatural creature books, so the two hunters and angel found it their mission to find everything out about you.

But that wasn’t the worst thing about your day, oh no.

Finding out that the three wanted to study you anatomically wasn’t the highlight of your day, but you could deal for the moment.

No, the worst thing that could possibly happen was the fact that your almost cat-like genes decided to rear its annoying head. Today was the day your body decided to go into heat.

For the most part, you tried to ignore the itch that was starting to grow inside you. You already knew that you were slowly growing wet below and, _god_ , what you would do to touch yourself right now.

You watch as Dean, Sam, and Castiel walk back inside the room they have locked you in. Your heightened senses are picking up on them and you grit your teeth and shut your eyes, trying to block out everything around you.

“Hey…” You feel Dean kick lightly at your feet. “Are you OK?”

“Fine.” You say, glancing up at the older Winchester. “Can we just move on with everything? Please?” _The sooner this is done, the better._

You shut your eyes again and start to take deep breaths through your nose to calm your racing heart, and you can feel as clothing is slowly being cut away from your body.

The cool air in the dungeon blows against your skin, causing you to shiver, and you know that three sets of eyes are now focused on you.

You open your eyes and look at each being in the room.

“What?” You ask.

You watch as Sam and Dean clear their throats, uncomfortable, and Castiel is the one that speaks up.

“You’re…wet.” He says. You look down at your crotch to see it shiny and wet.

“So you’re kinky?” Dean asks, a small smile flashing.

“I’m in heat.” You admit embarrassed, a slight blush covering your face.

“Like a cat?” Sam asks.

“Like a cat.” You nod. “Now, please, get this done with.”

You watch at Dean and Sam look at each other and Castiel makes an annoyed sigh, moving forward and leaning down, staring you directly in the eyes.

You watch out of the corner of your eye as Castiel’s hand comes forward and softly caress your face, studying the soft skin there.

It’s contact and you’re craving it by this point, and you press your face in Castiel’s hand.

“Wow, Cas, didn’t know that you were such a ladies’ man.”

You glare at Dean, and give a soft moan as Castiel’s hand trails down to your neck.

“Need more contact. Please.” You beg softly. You feel Castiel’s lips connect with your neck, and you give a soft cry, craning your neck to give the angel more access. Through hooded eyes you watch as Sam walks over and kneels down. “Please.”

His lips find a breast and latch onto your right nipple, and your breath hitches.

Your pussy is throbbing with desire and you whine, needy, tugging at the binds, wanting to spread your legs.

You watch Dean starts to undress himself, and you whimper softly.

“Untie her, guys.” Dean orders, his voice huskier. You feel the ropes on your arms and ankles loosen and drop and you spread your legs over the chair, watching as a now nude Dean walks over, pressing his hardening cock to your pussy.

You moan as he starts to sink in, and he gives a quick thrust, making you cry out in pleasure. Your head turns and you see Castiel stripping now, and when he’s stark naked, hard cock showing, he presses forward, head touching your lips.

“Suck.” He orders roughly, and you open your mouth to accept him.

Your cheeks hollow out and you suck the angel’s member down, eyes fluttering shut as your tongue swirls around his hard length.

When you feel Sam leave, Dean’s lips find your neck and he’s sucking a mark on it. You feel your hand get pulled up, and wrapped around Sam’s cock, and when you glance above you, through your eye lashes you can see Sam and Castiel’s lips connect with each other.

You moan around Castiel’s cock and you start to stroke Sam, while Dean fucks into you, lips latched to your neck. One of his hands is roaming around you and by the noise that Sam just made, the other hand is on his ass, caressing and kneading.

You start to pant around Castiel’s cock and you know that you’re close to coming.

You remember the sooner you come, the sooner your heat will be over for the day, and you moan, trying to move your hips with Dean’s thrusts.

Castiel groans from your moan, and you know he’s going to come soon. You can feel Sam’s cock twitch in your hand and know that he’s close as well.

When Dean’s hips stutter, it’s the only warning you get before he comes. It’s enough to get you to come as well, and you do. A thrust later, Cas is coming in your mouth and you can feel Sam coming on you and Dean.

Cas removes his softening cock from your mouth and pants, looking down at you.

The two hunters slowly pull away from you, and you relax comfortably in the chair.

“Thanks.” You say, glancing at each male. “Umm…my…species heats, they usually last for four or five days. As soon as we fuck, the heat gets abated for the day, but it’ll be back tomorrow.

“So what you’re saying is well have more anatomy lessons tomorrow?” Dean asks, eyes trailing up and down your body.

“Yeah. And the next day…and the next.” You pant. “It’s not good if I stay in heat.”

Dean looks up at Castiel and Sam and gives a smirk.

“I think we’ll be able to help you with that.” Dean says.


End file.
